


love me right

by kissbaeks



Series: whole lotta love (a/b/o) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: chanyeol helps baekhyun but not in the “right” way.





	love me right

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t write smut 😎

not long after their many dates, baekhyun’s heat comes. it hits him  _hard_ , leaving him weak and, of course, needy. he’s in need of so many things that chanyeol really can’t bring himself to give. not yet, at least. he’s not ready to know baekhyun in that sense. only in friendship and romance, but not sex. he just wants to love baekhyun and be mushy, for now. he’s not really ready for the more physical, sexual part of their relationship. but baekhyun and his omega instincts are, and there’s nothing chanyeol can do about that. 

needless to say, baekhyun is not happy. his heat-addled brain equates chanyeol’s reluctance to touch him with  _oh no, chanyeol doesn’t love me_. it’s not true, of course, but the omega is too far gone to grasp that. 

“chanyeol,” baekhyun cries, holding onto chanyeol’s wrist tightly, so tight that the alpha is honestly afraid he’ll lose circulation in his hand. “help me...”

hs sounds so pitiful, so  _sad_ that chanyeol wants to allow himself to fail and give in to the omega, but he knows they’re not ready for this kind of relationship. 

“calm down,” he murmurs, using his free hand to gently pet baekhyun’s head. “calm down, baekhyunee. it’s okay, i’m here. i’ll help you.” he isn’t lying. he’s going to help baekhyun, but not in the way that smaller wants. baekhyun lets go of his lover’s wrist finally, leaning into the touch and turning his head slightly to nuzzle against chanyeol’s palm. already he’s been distracted from the burning heat and the needs that accompany it. maybe, if chanyeol is lucky, this will be easier than he thought. 

“you’re too warm, baek,” he says, moving his hand until his palm is resting against baekhyun’s forehead. “you’re burning up. i’m gonna go get you some water. stay here, please.” he gets up, letting baekhyun sit back again.

he can hear baekhyun’s whines all the way from the kitchen, where he takes his time getting a glass of water for the overheated omega. he rushes back once he’s got it though, sitting next to baekhyun and holding the glass up while the smaller takes a few tiny sips. 

“chanyeol,” he whines, leaning forward to press his cheek against chanyeol’s shoulder. “help me, please,  _please_. it hurts..”

”okay,” chanyeol murmurs, fighting hard against the alpha instincts that want him to pin baekhyun down and help in the way they’re not ready for. “come here..”

instead of pinning him down, he pulls the omega over to him, settling the smaller down in his lap before wrapping his arms around baekhyun. the omega whines, struggling to free himself from chanyeol’s embrace. chanyeol just holds baekhyun until the other stops struggling, gently stroking baekhyun’s hair to get him to calm down. eventually, he feels the smaller go limp, resting his head on the junction between chanyeol’s neck and shoulder. 

holding baekhyun seems to get the omega to calm down for a while, but they both know that the neediness will come back once the heat hits again. the smaller sighs, wrapping his arms loosely around chanyeol’s neck, nuzzling his head against chanyeol’s shoulder.

the calm doesn’t last long. chanyeol wakes early in the day to baekhyun’s pitiful whines and cries, feeling almost heartbroken when the omega is clinging to him desperately, sobbing and begging for what he wants.

”chanyeol..” he whines, pressing the side of his tear-stained face against chanyeol’s neck. “please...”

fighting his biology proves to be hard, but chanyeol is determined to stay strong.

”i can’t, baek,” he murmurs, running a gentle hand through baekhyun’s tangled hair. “we’re not ready for that, you wouldn’t want it out of your heat. i can’t give you what you want right now.” 

baekhyun whines, his grip on chanyeol’s shirt tightening. he’s pressed himself as close as possible, tilting his head back almost like he’s trying to entice chanyeol into biting him right now. he can’t, though. biting baekhyun would only lead to mating and mating usually led to children.. and chanyeol knows he and baekhyun aren’t ready for any of it. instead, he quiets the omega’s whines with a few heated, passionate kisses to his lips before moving on to baekhyun’s neck. he can still mark the omega without biting. baekhyun, in turn, is highly responsive, sighing in content and holding onto chanyeol while the alpha covers his neck with hickeys.

by the time he’s done, baekhyun’s fallen asleep underneath him, whining softly in his sleep. it’s adorable, and something on the inside makes chanyeol want to hold and protect baekhyun as best as he can.  

* * *

baekhyun wakes up early when his heat is finally over, feeling disgusting but not.. as disgusting as he could feel. chanyeol’s still sleeping, looking peaceful and, for the first time in days, well-rested. there are marks all over his neck, no doubt the result of baekhyun’s.. frustration during his heat. he’s sure he’s got some to match, from chanyeol. 

he knows chanyeol didn’t take advantage like most alphas would. he knows that chanyeol, the most precious and wonderful alpha in the entire world, had only given him a few hickeys, that’s all. baekhyun sighs, gazing intently at chanyeol’s sleeping face. he’s handsome, of course, but chanyeol’s always been handsome. when he’s asleep, he looks a bit younger, since his eyebrows aren’t furrowed into an impressive and intimidating scowl. baekhyun props himself up, resting his chin on the palm of one hand. he watches chanyeol for a bit, trying to restrain the need to coo over the alpha. 

...he needs to work on his restraint. baekhyun watches quietly for a good few minutes, before finally giving in. he makes a soft squealing sound, reaching over to brush the hair out of chanyeol’s face. the alpha’s expression changes quickly, going from peaceful to slightly disgruntled. his eyebrows furrow, bringing on his scary alpha scowl which makes baekhyun giggle until chanyeol opens his eyes and blinks sleepily. 

“..’morning,” he mumbles, reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes. baekhyun watches intently, gazing lovingly at chanyeol. 

“morning, yeol,” he chirps. “i think today’s a good day for naps.” he hasn’t even gotten out of bed and, yet, he’s thinking about more sleep. 

“good idea,” chanyeol sighs, sitting up. “breakfast first?”

”cuddles first,” baekhyun replies, scooting over closer to chanyeol and pressing himself up against the taller. even when it’s cold in the morning, chanyeol still manages to be warm. “i need cuddles to function!”

”you’re silly,” chanyeol replies, rolling his eyes as he pulls baekhyun as close as possible. “and i love you.”

”i love you too,” baekhyun grins, “you’re so mushy... so mushy!”

”you like my mush,” chanyeol says, glancing down at baekhyun. “admit it. you like it.”

”of course i do,” baekhyun replies, rolling his eyes. “now cuddle with me!”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m slowly getting more and more used to writing a/b/o but i’ll probably never actually write them actually. doing it.  
> it’ll be implied though.


End file.
